I'm Not Obsessed, I Just Love Him
by Kay Nicole the Dinosaur
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano live together, and Lovino's band just got signed? And a gig opening for Arthur Kirkland and the Falling Pixies? Oh my gosh! So, this story will be about Lovino's on going music career and him and Feliciano getting together, and then their difficulties. This is Itacest, with a sucky summary, I am so sorry for this summary. Side pairings announced laters!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: This is a yaoi story, meaning Boy/Boy, this is also Itacest which is Feliciano/Lovino, if you don't like please don't read it. This story will have smut in it later on, trust me but I'll always warn you before that happens, so ****please read and enjoy!**

**I'm Not Obsessed, I Just Love Him.**

Feliciano Vargas was a very heavy sleeper. He was the kind of person who could sleep though a just about anything, he could sleep through a gigantic storm, he could sleep through a plane crash, he could sleep through just about anything and that's why when his older brother, Lovino, ran into his room excitedly and started shaking him he didn't budge. Thankfully having lived with Feliciano most of his life, Lovino knew how to wake his little brother up. Very slowly and with a lot of care, Lovino slid on top of his smaller sibling and quietly whispered into his ear the one word that Feliciano could never be able to sleep through. "…Pasta."

Feliciano quickly shot up into a sitting position with his eyes darting around the room, "Where?"

"No where you idiot. I just needed you up." Lovino rolled his eyes as he smoothly slid to sit on the edge of his bed, crossing his arms.

Making a little whining sound in his throat the smaller Italian laid back down and covered his face with his pillow. "I'm not ready to get up yet…" He complained just before his brother snatched the pillow away from his face and threw it across the room.

Lovino sighed as he pulled the other into a sitting position. "Feliciano, I have big news and I thought maybe you'd want to hear it."

"Can't it wait until later?" Feliciano asked.

"No."

"But Lovi…"

"No, Feliciano, it's important." Lovino stated, growing impatient and at this point Feliciano knew that if whining wasn't getting him anywhere then it must've been important, so he sat up and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist with a small yawn, "Okay Fratello, what is it~?"

"The band, last night at the gig we got scouted and we're getting signed to a record label. We already handled just about everything, and the company already got us a gig opening for Arthur Kirkland and The Falling Pixies!" Lovino said with a calm looking grin, but Feliciano knew him too well and he knew that under that indifferent exterior was a small, excited child who was so happy that he could barely contain it.

Feliciano smiled widely and hugged Lovino tightly, "Oh Lovi, I'm so proud of you! I told you that you guys could do it and you're already opening for a big band and everything! This is so great!"

"Actually, it's not. I mean- It's fucking amazing, but they want us to have three of our songs perfect and ready for this and we only have a few days, I mean how in the hell are we going to do this shit?" Lovino looked down as he fiddled with Feliciano's silky sheets in his hands. "Especially with that goddamn idiota Francis always messing up that one damned note in his solo in our best song, he's always getting it wrong and I don't think he's even trying to fix it, I mean this is a big deal and just ugh, and with my stage fright, we're so screwed."

Feliciano hated it when his brother talked like that. Lovino was one of the best singer's that he knew, but he always doubted himself to the point of having terrible stage fright. While Feliciano had never actually been to one of his brother's gigs, he still had heard him rant about it, and every now and then if the band was practicing at their house, then Feliciano could sometimes over hear the group talking about how Lovino needed to relax when he was on stage, but relaxing wasn't exactly one of Lovino's strong points.

The younger brother put a hand on Lovino's shoulder, who shrugged it off right after, but he did that all of the time. "Lovi, you're a great singer with a great band, don't stress yourself out." He gave him a smile.

Lovino wanted to roll his eyes at his little brother's stupidity, how could he not stress out about such a big deal? But he found himself staring at the heart warming smile on Feliciano's face that could always cheer him up, even if he wouldn't admit that it gave him this weird feeling in his chest, he loved that smile and it some how soothed him every time he saw it. "I'll try not to stress out." Lovino stated, blushing under his brother's gaze, "But I'm only doing it for myself, not because I care that you might be worried about me or some girly shit like that."

Feliciano gave him another hug and two kisses, one for each cheek, and Lovino blushed darkly and gently pushed him away. "Look, I gotta go, I've got to meet with the band and we're gonna practice our asses off." Lovino said, standing up and reaching into the pocket of his black skinny jeans.

"Here idiota, the concert is this Saturday, so in three days." He said, handing Feliciano an envelope.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he took it with a wide smile, "Fratello? Are you saying I can come to this one?" He asked. Usually, Lovino wouldn't let Feliciano go to any of his gigs if he wanted to because he didn't want Feli to be around all of the drinking or sex that went on at most of Lovino's gigs.

Rolling his eyes, Lovino nodded. "There's a ticket and a back stage pass in that envelope, as long as you stay back stage and watch you should be fine. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio are each going to bring one person too. Lord knows who Antonio and Francis are bringing, but Gil said something about bringing his 'little' brother Ludwig,"

Feliciano smiled and nodded, "Grazie Fratello! I'm so excited now, I really hope you do your best!"

Lovino started to blush again, an action that always made Feliciano happy for some reason that he didn't understand. "O-Of course I'm going to do my best idiota, I'm going to be practicing a lot and everything damn it…Look, I'll be back later, I'll text you if we're going to go past six o' clock, and if I don't I wouldn't wait up."

"Alright Lovi, I'll wrap up some food for you when you get back! See you later fratellone!" Feliciano said happily, going in for another hug before Lovino left but the latter had foresaw this hug and quickly turned and exited the room with one last wave. Feli didn't want him to leave before he got his hug, but he did love watching him go. God, he loved how his Lovi always wore skinny jeans.

By the time Lovino had left the house, Feliciano was still staring at the spot where his brother had been, blushing in a daze.

Meanwhile, Lovino was in his car, preparing himself for the hell that he knew these next few days were going to be.

* * *

"_This is not ze way into my heart, into my head_

_Into my brain, into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

_This spark of black that I seem to love_

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back_

_Just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done_

_Till I'm done_

_You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow-" _

"What in the hell are you idiots doing?" Lovino asked as he entered the studio room that had been given to him and his band to practice in. Immediately, the music stopped and Francis, who was at the microphone looked at Lovino with a small grin.

"Well, mon ami, since you're five minutes late, we were looking for something to do." Francis said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"There was traffic okay? Damn, it's only five minutes." Lovino sighed and he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and another around his waist. Looking to both his sides he saw Gilbert and Antonio who had moved from their positions at their instruments to greet him.

"C'mon Lovi, we were just having some fun~" Gilbert said on one side, keeping his arm at Lovino's waist even though the Italian was clearly trying to regain his personal space.

"Sí! We were just a little bored just sitting around and waiting for you, so Francis thought we should warm up a bit!" Antonio chimed in, removing his arm from the Italian's shoulder as he felt Lovino trying to shrug him off.

Lovino sighed, "Whatever, we need to start practicing, this is really big you guys."

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis each nodded in turn and they all retreated to their instruments. Francis back to his guitar, Antonio back to his base, and Gilbert back to the drums. The trio were loud, perverted, and really annoying, but when it got down to it, they could get pretty serious about their band, and Lovino knew this, and he was the same so when they all looked at him expectantly he made haste to get to the microphone.

"Alright, what song are we going to practice first, Lovino?" Gilbert asked excitedly.

"Let's start with…Mercy at 5am?" Lovino looked back and got encouraging nods from each member of the group, Lovi knew it was their favorite song he wrote- also one of the most sexual- so he nodded and Antonio started to play the low base line, then Francis joined in along with Gilbert making the steady low beat. Taking a breath and closing his eyes, Lovino started to sing the first verse.

* * *

After the song ended, Lovino took another breath and looked back at his band mates. Gilbert slammed a drumstick against the symbol and Francis whistled while Antonio just clapped happily.

"That was pretty good guys, needs a bit of work still though." Lovino said, turning with his hands on his hips, feeling pretty good about that run through. Suddenly he heard loud clapping from behind him, and out from behind one of the curtains came out a very pretty woman along with the CEO of the studio, Roderich Edelstein.

"Oh my gosh, Roddy, you were so right! I love them!" The woman exclaimed, hugging Roderich giddily. "I would love to manage them!"

Roderich let out a calm cough and the woman let go of him and also coughed awkwardly, looking at the band.

"Who are you?" Lovino asked with a dark blush. He didn't know people were listening; he would've tried even harder to sound good if he had known.

"I, am Elizaveta Héderváry, but you all can call me, Miss Eliza and or Momma Eliza. I'm going to be you're new manager!" Elizaveta exclaimed, smiling widely at Lovino.

Francis smiled charmingly at her, Antonio waved happily, and Gilbert grinned as he looked at her. The trio, and Lovino, all gathered around their new manager.

"Bonjour my dear, I am Francis Bonnefoy." The Frenchman was the first to greet her with a kiss to her hand at which Lovino smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't try to seduce our manager you idiot!" He exclaimed and Eliza laughed along with Gilbert and Antonio.

`"I was just trying to show her that she was welcome…" Francis pouted dramatically, and Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert, and this is Antonio." Gilbert said after everyone had stopped laughing.

Eliza nodded, "Nice to meet you two lovely boys. Now, what's this cutie's name?" She asked, smiling as she walked up to Lovino and pinched his both of his cheeks like she was his grandmother but younger and prettier. Lovino quickly batted her hands away and she laughed.

"That's Lovino." Roderich said in the background.

Eliza squealed, "Oh that's so adorable! Please tell me we call him Lovi!"

"Actually, we do." Antonio smiled.

"Ja, it was my awesome idea." Gilbert nodded, because apparently he was very proud of that.

Lovino growled, "It was not your idea, it was Feliciano's!"

"Oh whatever!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Roderich sighed, "Look, I hate to interrupt your important practice, but yes, this is your new manager, and she'll be assisting you these next few days."

"That's right! So, I hope you cuties are ready to work your asses off!" She exclaimed.

"Anyways, I have buisness to attend to, so I leave you in Eliza's capable hands." Roderich stated and he took his leave.

"Alright man slaves!" Elizaveta yelled, "It's time to get to work!"

And that is when Lovino internally welcomed himself to hell.

* * *

The next three days were hell for Feliciano. He barely got to see Lovino at all. He hated to be left at the house alone and his college was on spring break he didn't have much to do in the first place. He had actually been looking forward to spending his two weeks off with his brother, but he knew now that idea was obviously not going to happen. He was happy for his brother, he loved him and would support him through anything, but at this point it was ridiculous.

He was just happy it was almost over. Feliciano was currently on a bus and was heading to the concert, his stop was only two blocks away…one block….and the bus came to a stop. He and a few other people got off and headed to the gates where the bouncer was waiting. Feliciano handed him the envelope, the bouncer looked at him for a second and then waved his bouncer buddy over. Bouncer Buddy led Feliciano carefully to the backstage and led him in before he left.

"Oh Feli, thank god you're here!" Gilbert exclaimed, being the first to see the small Italian enter and he immediately glomped him. "We need you, now." He said urgently pulling the Italian away into a room before he could say anything.

In said room, Lovino was rocking back and fourth in the corner and was being consoled by Antonio and Francis.

"What's going on? Is Fratello okay?" Feliciano asked worriedly.

"His stage fright is acting up again. But this time we can't calm him down!" Gilbert exclaimed and quickly directed Feliciano over to his brother. Feliciano looked at Gilbert, "Wait, what do you want me to do?"

"Work brotherly magic, I don't know, do something!" Gilbert said quickly, "We'll leave you two alone, but we need you to fix him for us Feli, or else we're screwed." He gave Feliciano a pleading look as he dragged a worried Francis and a frantic Antonio from the room.

"Fratello?" Feliciano asked, reaching out and stroking Lovino's cheek, "Lovi, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay you damn idiot?!" Lovino snapped at him and glared.

Feliciano winced, but he knew his brother was just stressed out. "Lovino, please calm down Fratello, it's okay…"

"No, it's not okay, what if I mess up? Or they mess up? What if the crowd boo's us off the stage, or I forget the words, or something like that happens!?" Lovino asked, starting to rock faster.

"Lovino…" Feliciano said softly, "This is a big deal, but if you keep stressing out like this…well, you might not ever get this opportunity again. You'll do fine, I promise! And whatever happens, I'll be there for you, okay?~!" Feliciano took his hand and gently pet it as he gave him that warm, heart-melting, reassuring smile.

Lovino took a deep breath, took another glance at his brother's smile, then nodded. "Alright. Thanks Feli." He sighed softly and blushed when Feliciano kissed his cheek. "Okay, I get the message, now stop clinging to me."

"Aw, Fratello… Just a few more~" Feliciano sang, kissing both of Lovino's cheeks while his brother blushed darkly and mumbled curses under his breath, but since he hadn't pushed Feliciano away yet he just kept kissing around his face until he'd pecked everywhere except his lips. He stared at them for a second longingly, Lovino had already closed his eyes, waiting for Feliciano to be done. Feliciano licked his lips and almost went for it when the door slammed open.

"Lovino Vargas! Get your ass out of this room right no-" Eliza stopped when she saw Feliciano. So close to his brother's lips. Eliza blushed and started to fan herself with her hand, Lovino stared at her and pushed his brother away softly, glanced at him, then back at her before standing up.

"I'm good now, alright? I'm coming." Lovino blushed darkly, and he and Eliza started to leave the room together.

"Good luck Fratellone! You'll do great!" Feliciano called out to him and Lovino waved back at him with a small grin as he made his way, now accompanied by Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, out to the stage.

**A/N: Why hello there my children! So, my name is Nata-chan, I'm writing this story because well, there is obviously not enough of this pairing on this website, so you know. Really, I just had this idea and I started to write it, and I'm liking where it's going, I have a lot of side pairings planned, and really I have high hopes for this story because this first chapter was really fun to write! Please leave a review if you liked it, and I'll see you next Sunday with the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: This is a yaoi story, meaning Boy/Boy, this is also Itacest which is Feliciano/Lovino, if you don't like please don't read it. This story will have smut in it later on, trust me but I'll always warn you before that happens, so please read and enjoy!**

I'm Not Obsessed, I Just Love Him.

Lovino didn't exactly know what to expect as he walked onto stage and to his place at the microphone and neither did anyone else. His eyes were closed but he could feel the eyes of the crowd whose attention was on him and only him. He heard the first few chords of Mercy at 5am start playing, Lovino started thinking of things to calm him down before it was time for him to sing. Every second at least one hundred thoughts ran threw his mind, things like tomatoes; the sounds of waterfalls, his comforting heated blanket, but nothing seemed to calm him down. Time was just about out before the thought popped into Lovino's head, the one thing that always calmed him down, Feliciano's smile. His eyes snapped open and he started to let the lyrics to the song float out of his throat like little white doves flying off in the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage…

Feliciano could have never been happier. He knew his brother had a wonderful voice, and he was sure that Lovino would be just fine on stage; he always was when he had been re-assured enough but he had never heard of his brother coming out on stage like this. It left him wondering what he or anyone else said that would've made his brother so confident, but that wasn't exactly relevant in the moment, so he just sat, listening to his brother's singing, and peering out from the curtain to watch him.

Beside Feliciano were two girls that he knew though Francis and Antonio. There was Belle, Antonio's lovely cousin, and then there was Michelle who was Francis' step-sister. Both girls absolutely adored Feliciano since the moment they laid eyes on him, and when he told them he was gay you wouldn't believe the squeals that Michelle and Belle exchanged.

Back to the point of Lovino…He was doing absolutely wonderful and Feliciano was so proud of his brother that he could barely wait for the moment when Lovino would walk backstage and Feliciano could glomp him. No matter how excited he was, Belle and Michelle were there to hold him back so he couldn't run out onstage and embarrass his brother so badly, so he had to wait.

Luckily for him, the moments passed by quickly with Lovino's singing soothing his enthusiasm.

* * *

When Lovino closed his eyes was the moment when he had finished his third song and he knew by the crowds cheering that he had done fairly well.

"We are The Prisoners of Bad Luck! And we thank you!" A loud voice that belonged to Gilbert boomed though a microphone.

Lovino smiled out to the crowd before he and his band walked off the stage with proud faces.

"Lovi!" Feliciano exclaimed as soon as his brother came through the curtains. He was quick to jump onto his brother and hug him with all of his might.

Of course, because Lovino hated PDA, he turned red instantly and desperately started trying to pry Feliciano off of him but he knew it was too late when he heard chuckles all around him so he gave up and let his brother hug him.

"I guess you already have your own fan boy, Lovi." Gilbert said with a wide smirk as he ruffled Feliciano's hair.

"Oh shut up you bastard." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Lovi! You did so great out there Fratello, and you sang out and you didn't break down or anything!" Feliciano said happily.

"You know Felici, your brother wasn't the only one who preformed tonight...Come tell big brother Francis he did a good job too!" The Frenchman called from the side.

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah, where's the hug for the awesome me?"

"Aww, you guys let little Vene hug his brother." Antonio said, calling Feliciano by his middle name as he always did because Antonio liked to be special.

Feliciano chimed in, "You guys did really good too, but all my hugs are for Lovi right now, but I owe you all one!"

Francis pouted, Gilbert crossed his arms, and Antonio smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You all did great!" Belle giggled, going to hug Antonio who was happy to hug his little cousin back.

Michelle was next up to hug Francis tightly, "Francis, you can always get hugs from me!"

Now that everyone was hugging their family, Gilbert was left alone with his eyes flickering around the room. "Hey guys, where's Lud?"

"Are you sure he came?" Michelle asked, "I didn't see him-"

"Back here Gilbert." A voice sounded from the darkened corner of the room and Ludwig stepped out from the shadows.

"Ahh, there you are. Come here kiddo, come give your brother a hug!" Gilbert didn't really give time for Ludwig to say no, because he had already jumped onto his 'little' brother in an embrace. "Now tell me how awesome I was!"

Ludwig turned red, most likely from embarrassment, and started muttering things to his brother that no one could really hear but every assumed Ludwig was trying to get Gilbert off of him.

Lovino rolled his eyes at the two, and looked down at his own brother who was blushing lightly and glancing at Ludwig. The older Italian instantly felt just a tad jealous and very angry. He still remembered the period in which Feliciano and Ludwig dated secretly. Feliciano was only a small ninth grader at the time who thought he was a lot older and more mature than he was. Lovino would never forget the day he walked in on the pair, both half naked in Feliciano's bedroom, clumsily kissing like the virgins they were. You can only imagine how angry Lovino was, he would've killed Ludwig if the blonde wasn't smart enough to start running the moment Lovino opened the door. He'd always hated Gilbert's brother ever since.

Feliciano of course remembered that day too. At the time he was just a really horny teenaged boy who thought he was ready to give his virginity away and get it over with, and after the incident he wouldn't even talk to Lovino for an entire course of two weeks. In present time he was actually kind of glad that his brother had stopped him from doing something so stupid. Now the only feelings he had for Ludwig were ones of friendship. They actually didn't hang out as much as they used to before they were together, usually because whenever they were near each other they'd both end up blushing in embarrassment about what happened those two years ago and it was still a kind of awkward subject for them. But that didn't mean he didn't still want to be friends!

After a minute or two more of cuddling with his brother and praising him, the band members were dragged away by Eliza, and Feliciano was left with Michelle, Ludwig, and Belle. The girls were whispering to each other about how pretty the manager was, so Feliciano saw it appropriate to bounce over to Ludwig who was back in his corner.

"Ciao Luddy!~" The Italian greeted with a smile.

Ludwig turned a light shade of pink but looked down at his small ex-boyfriend, "Hello Feliciano, how have you been?"

"I've been great! Isn't it just amazing about how far our brothers have come with their little band, I mean I always thought they'd make something big like this one day but I never thought it'd be so soon!" Feliciano immediately jumped into a conversation about their brothers because he felt like it was probably the smartest thing to talk about with Ludwig, something that had nothing to do with the two of them.

"…They have been doing particularly well as of lately, haven't they?" Ludwig said, a small but awkwadish smile appearing on his face.

"Sí!" Feliciano giggled, "So Ludwig, how've you been? I heard from Kiku that you have a little crush on someone but he wouldn't tell me who it is…" He grinned, nudging Ludwig lightly with his elbow.

The German blushed, "W-Well…I…umm…"

Another giggled sounded from Feliciano, "It's okay Luddy, you don't have to tell me if you're so shy about it!"

After that, Ludwig and Feliciano engaged in conversations about their lives, and just things that had been going on, which wasn't much, but it was something to talk about. Slowly though out their conversation, Feliciano started noticing how they were talking a lot like they used to, and that made him so happy.

-Line Break-

"Boys, you did great out there, and I'm very proud of all of you. On the inside, I'm internally squealing about how great you all are and-"

Suddenly the door slammed open, interrupting Eliza and drawing everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"Excuse me!" Came the quiet voice of the small teenaged boy in the door frame. His violet eyes scanned the room quickly, "Have any of you seen Alfred's guitar? It seems he's misplaced it again, and if we don't have it in the next three minutes there's going to be a big problem!"

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Matthew, I'm an intern, I'm working for Mr. Kirkland, and I can't find Alfred's guitar and they're going to kill me if I don't find it right away!" The boy said frantically.

"Amigo, it wouldn't just so happen to be that guitar in the corner over there, would it?" Antonio asked, gesturing to said guitar.

Matthew let out a breath relief, "Oh thank goodness, thank you for your help guys."

Lovino nodded, and looked to Francis and Gilbert who were unusually quiet. He noticed that they were both staring at the small intern boy, Gilbert was licking his lips and Francis was checking him out with a small grin. Lovino was about to smack them both upside the head for even thinking about this small intern they just met like that, but before he could Matthew already had the guitar in his hands and Francis and Gilbert both darted over, offering to carry it for him.

"Oh, um, thank you, but please be careful with it, Alfred and Arthur are in the next room over, we have to hurry." Matthew said, handing the guitar to Francis. The Frenchman nodded and scurried off to go return the guitar while Gilbert stayed back and wrapped an arm around Matthew before asking for his number.

Lovino sighed, shaking his head at the two, and Antonio put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lovinito, I hate to be a snitch, but I thought you might want to know that Ludwig and Feliciano are over there, and I'm only saying something so you won't get too worked up about it, so please don't be angry." Antonio said with a breezy smile, pointing through the open door to Ludwig and Feliciano.

Seeing Feliciano laugh at something Ludwig said was enough to get anger bubbling into the older Italians stomach, he pushed Antonio away and stomped out to go get his brother.

"Damn it you guys, I can't tell you that we're going on tour if you all are going to do stupid shit!" Eliza exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh we're going on tour?" Antonio asked, "That's nice."

* * *

Feliciano and Ludwig were having a good time, reconnecting and such before Lovino stomped over and grabbed his brother's arm. "Feli, what the hell you doing?" He growled, glaring up at the German who gave him an un-amused look.

"I'm just talking to Luddy, it's nothing to worry about fratello~" Feliciano smiled at his brother. Lovino turned his attention to Feliciano and his expression softened just slightly.

"I don't care, I don't like it, so come on." Lovino said, starting to drag Feliciano away.

Ludwig sighed, "Lovino, we're just talking, there's nothing going on."

"There was nothing going on two years ago either because I have great fucking timing. Now come on Feliciano." Lovino said sternly.

"What if Feliciano doesn't want to go with you?" Ludwig asked, crossing his arms.

Lovino put a hand on his hip, "Look smart ass, I'm his brother and I'm pretty damn sure he'd rather be with me than you."

"Please don't start arguing you guys…. You know I hate fighting…" Feliciano said softly, looking down at the ground and blushing lightly. He'd always loved it when Lovino got so protective over him, even if he didn't like the out come all of the time, it made him feel loved.

Lovino and Ludwig were having a glare down, but suddenly Ludwig sighed, "I'll talk to you later Feli."

Feliciano nodded, "Okay Luddy, see you later!" He smiled a bit before Lovino dragged him off to the band's dressing room.

* * *

When Lovino entered the dressing room with Feliciano, he wasn't exactly expecting to see a sleeping Antonio, a smirking Gilbert, and Francis all tied up in a row of chairs with Eliza standing in front of all of them with one extra rope in hand.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lovino asked, and Eliza instantly turned around with a large grin.

"Lovino my dear, come sit, Feliciano too." She insisted, gesturing to the empty chair at the end of the row.

"…I think we're good…" Lovino said, slowly starting to back out of the room with Feliciano but Eliza was quick to grab them both by their ears and sit them down. Lovino was placed in the chair and Feliciano was placed on his lap with a very red face. Eliza tied the brothers to the chair just like she had done to the others.

"Now, that's perfect. Because I have an announcement to make." The woman said after she had made her way back to the front of the room with a smile.

"Lovi, I'm scared…" Feliciano mumbled softly, squirming around slowly and as much as he could on his brother's lap, trying to get comfortable with the ropes around him.

Lovino blushed darkly, "Damn it Feli, stop wiggling around…" He mumbled, looking to the side.

"You two!" Eliza yelled, pointing at the brothers. "Shut your beautiful mouths when Momma Eliza is talking!"

"Yes ma'am!" Feliciano squeaked, settling down on his brother's lap.

"Good boys. Now I want all of you to listen." Eliza said, taking a deep breath, "It seems that our wonderful Roderich was in the crowd tonight, and he was dazzled by your performance. It takes a lot of talent to dazzle Roddy, trust me I know, and because of your performance tonight he has decided to get you your own concert, and if that goes well, then we'll send you on tour. And because you're going to be working so extra hard for the next month before your concert, I know that we'll be heading around the world by May!"

"Holy shit! Fuck yeah we're awesome!" Gilbert cheered, trying to fist pump but since his hands were so tightly restrained, that didn't go well for him.

"A concert? And a tour? We're already almost famous you guys!" Antonio said happily.

"Yes, and once we're famous, I'll be able to afford a hair appointment twice a day instead of twice a month!" Francis said, moving his head so his hair flipped.

"A tour? Isn't that great Lovino?" Feliciano said softly, glancing back at his brother who was still completely flustered, but Feliciano just took it as he was so happy.

"It's…it's fucking amazing." Lovino said with a small smile. Everyone in the room looked at him for a second before Lovino got a small grin. "Well, let's do this shit then!" He yelled and Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis all let out loud cheers.

"I'm glad you're all excited, because this means you'll be working almost non-stop for the next month." Eliza said with a small amused smile as she watched the boys happily cheer for themselves.

"Well Eliza, you better untie us if you want us to do anything." Lovino said, looking at the woman.

"Oh right. Well, before I do that, I need you all to know that we won't be doing anything tomorrow, because I'm required to give you a day of rest after your first show, but after tomorrow, so this Sunday, you better all be at the studio at dawn. You hear me? DAWN." She stated quickly and then she untied everyone from their chairs and told them that they were free to go home, or stick around for the rest of the show.

* * *

Lovino and Feliciano went home the minute after they were untied; Lovino said he didn't want Feliciano at a concert kind of scene any longer than he needed to be, so he took him home. Feliciano actually fell asleep in the car on the way, so it was Lovino's job to carry him into the house and to his room, which wasn't that hard since Feliciano was so light.

So, once Lovino had made it into the younger Italian's room, he placed his brother onto the bed and covered him with a blanket. Then he sat at the edge of the bed for a second and just kind of stared at his little brother for a second. He watched the way he breathed, and listened to the quiet and light sound of Feliciano's snoring. He'd never really noticed how cute it was until now. A blush took Lovino's face over as he thought that. He never really paid attention to how cute his brother could be, and he never knew that he would blush because of something like that.

Lovino leaned in close to his brother's face and loomed over him, kind of observing him in one way. His little brother was cute but…he wasn't exactly just cute. He had the prettiest eyelashes, and a cute little nose, rosy cheeks, and everything, but Lovino in the moment was most attracted to his little full pink lips. He couldn't help but stare at them for a moment, and the next thing he knew he had leaned down and softly kissed his brother's lips without even thinking. The moment Lovino realized what he was doing he pulled away and stood up, blushing darkly and wondering if he actually just did that. Silently he cursed himself for his actions but on the inside he almost wanted to do it again and again and again, but that would probably wake Feliciano up. Quickly, Lovino shook his head and left the room, returning to his own.

It was really too bad he hadn't noticed that Feliciano had woken up a little bit before his brother kissed him. Lovino didn't even notice how darkly Feliciano was blushing by the time his brother had left. Both brothers only fell asleep after they each replayed that scene over and over again in their minds.

**Quick A/N: "...like little white doves flying off in the wind." Oh god, I'm so lame. Please review, hope to see you next time, and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
